


Walk Me Home

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [38]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Malex is Life, Song fic, Women vs Men, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: A little competition is good for the soul.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Song Performed: Walk Me Home by P!nk
> 
> Honourable Mentions: Cups (When I’m Gone) - Anna Kendrick, Stitches - Shawn Mendes, Spirits - The Strumbellas.
> 
> I’m poor. Please don’t sue. All characters and songs are owned by their respective creators. I’m just borrowing them for a little while.

The Wild Pony usually drew a pretty decent crowd for karaoke nights, a few regulars who should be nowhere near a microphone, some you’d wonder why they haven’t been signed already, and a LOT of people in the middle. Say what you would about their high school, the vocal teacher was amazing.

Maria didn’t often do theme nights but there was something about the cocky swagger of Max Evans now finally having started dating Liz that made her competitive streak come to the forefront. So she enlisted one of the guys who worked the bar to serve as MC and tally keeper and declared that it was going to Women vs. Men. With a twist. Women could only sing songs traditionally performed by men, and vice versa. They’d be allowed to perform in groups, duets and solos, but they HAD to do at least a few group numbers. She declared this because she knew that Max, Michael and Noah would only send up Alex and they’d win by a landslide. Except that Maria was singing as well, and SHE knew that Isobel, Liz and Jenna would keep sending her up in their stead. A close victory or a stalemate all night. 

There would always be room for someone NOT competing to go up and sing too. Had to keep the locals happy. But as the night steadily wore on, the regulars who’d go up were content to just shout out song suggestions for each team, which is how Max ended up singing “Cups (When I’m Gone) ” from Pitch Perfect and Isobel ended up singing “Stitches” from Shawn Mendes. To Maria’s never ending shock, Max was actually able to do the entire cups thing while singing it, which made her wonder exactly what Liz and Max did on their date nights. Which lead her mind down the hall to the bedroom and she needed a shot of tequila. FAST. 

She’d even voted for Max on that one. (Sorry Iz).

It was well past midnight and it was the last shot the men had to win. Everything was tied up, the women had performed, as a group, “Spirits” from The Strumbellas, and the men were almost at a loss on what to do. Looking up like a prairie dog poking up from its den, Michael took a look at the voting members of the audience, and smiled his half smile, that Alex recognized as his, “I have a plan” face. Going a little pale, Alex’s eyes widened as Michael slipped our from the group and went to the stage, whispering the song to the guy running things, and grabbed a mic.

Clearing his voice, Michael winked at Alex.

“This one’s for you babe.”

Alex was going to throttle him.

_There's something in the way you roll your eyes_  
_Takes me back to a better time_  
_When I saw everything is good_  
_But now you're the only thing that's good_

Things had been getting steadily better but they weren’t without their hiccups. Michael and Alex were together just as much as they weren’t, but you could tell that theirs was the long term kind of love. Just both of them were too damn stubborn to actually admit it. Michael was still struggling to find his identity outside of being the clean up guy for his siblings, and finding his place as the genius engineer who was partnering with Liz for scientific wonderment.

_Tryna stand up on my own two feet_  
_This conversation ain't comin' easily_  
_And darling, I know it's getting late_  
_So what do you say we leave this place?_

Michael didn’t even try to hid the fact that his eyes were on Alex, and Alex only. With his cheeky half grin, he belted out...

_Walk me home in the dead of night_  
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_

Michael’s entire posture shifted to a more vulnerable stance. A complex series of emotions crossed his face, as though he were reliving the times that he’d watched Alex walk away from him. The spiteful times, and the times when it was honestly for their own good and he was too stubborn to realize it.

_There's something in the way I wanna cry_  
_That makes me think we'll make it out alive_

Licking his top lip just slightly, he gave just a touch of ‘sex on two legs’ to the next few lines, which made Alex swallow. Heavily. 

_So come on and show me how we're good_  
_I think that we could do some good, mhm_

The Ladies’ team was on the edge of their seats, Isobel and Liz casting glances at their respective boyfriends, with Jenna lacing her fingers with Maria’s giving them a squeeze.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_  
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind, mhm_  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on outside_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_  
_Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh_

As the tempo slowed down, Michael hopped down and sat on the edge of the stage, leaning forward towards Alex. For all he cared, everyone around them had disappeared.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_  
_'Cause I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_  
_Say you'll stay with me tonight_  
_'Cause there is so much wrong going on_

Getting back to his feet, Michael walked over to Alex, dropping to his knees before the man he loved more than anything else on this planet. Resting his head in Alex’s lap, he looked up at him through his long eyelashes.

_Walk me home in the dead of night_  
_I can't be alone with all that's on my mind_  
_So say you'll stay with me tonight_  
_'Cause there is so much wrong_  
_There is so much wrong_  
_There is so much wrong going on outside_

Getting to his feet, he returned to the stage, and replaced the microphone. As the app they were using to collect the votes started buzzing wildly and updating live on the screen, Michael’s heartfelt rendition of P!nk pushed the guys into a clear victory.

Sharing another round of drinks, the men collected their winnings which consisted of NOT having to pay their tab from tonight, a free plate of nachos at Crashdown, and half off movie tickets for the drive in. 

As they all dispersed to their respective homes, Michael started walking back towards his truck, not staggering in the least. He knew he’d have to keep a level head tonight if he wanted to win. Because he really hated losing.

“Guerin!”

Michael turned around and favoured Alex with one of his rare genuine smiles. He felt worlds better having sung that song.

“So...tonight’s victory song?”

Michael stood there for a moment before indicating that Alex should actually continue his thought.

“An invitation or just a song.”

Taking a step closer to Alex, he all but purred out, “What would you like it to be.”

Alex took another step closer and wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck.

“Be a shame to leave you all alone with all those thoughts.”

Michael dipped his head in agreement, looking up and brushing his nose against Alex’s.

“How ‘bout you come home with me and make sure I’m not able to think about anything then?”

Alex closed the gap and pressed a scorching kiss to Michael’s lips, merely nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know. I tagged all the couples but this is a Malex centric one. I’m not baiting, just stating who is coupled up with whom.
> 
> Live for kudos and comments. :-)


End file.
